Rainbow Monkey Website
The Rainbow Monkey Website is a real life website, recently created along with the announcement of a spinoff. At first it appears to be an innocent Rainbow Monkey website, but turns out to be a secret database for the GKND. According to WHOIS data for the domain, the website has been in development since at least November 2014. Access it here Description The website is no longer functional now that the countdown has ended, and will now act as if it were broken. Original Funstions After clicking on the nose of the large rainbow monkey head, the happy music fades away, the rainbow monkey head is replaced by creepy images (including a cat with glowing eyes) and a text box pops up asking for a password of some sort. The password, which is "Galactic" results in "access granted" which causes various symbols to pop up, images to flash in the background, and some whirring sound effects. Typing certain KND related things causes certain results to pop up, revealing various suggestions as to the statuses of characters in the series, or referencing allusions about them from previous episodes. Notably, although some one-time characters such as KND operatives are included, not all are mentioned. NOTE: WHILE THE WEBSITE DOES NOT CARE ABOUT CAPITALIZATION, THE SPELLING MUST BE EXACT TO GET THE DESIRED RESULTS *If the wrong thing is typed in, the page "scans" it and says "inexact" Operative Numbuhs *"Numbuh 1": "trial pending", referring to the trailer where his loyalty to the G:KND is being tested. *"Numbuh 274": "captured", referring to his imprisonment in the trailer. *"Numbuh 2", "Numbuh 3", "Numbuh 4" or "Numbuh 5": "planetary decommission pending". Alongside the trailer, this alludes to the general plotline behind the spinoff, suggesting that Earth's KND is being decommissioned or eliminated due to the adult infestation. *"Numbuh 0", "Numbuh 999": "unknown" *"Numbuh 362": "Fugitive: Search Underway" *"Numbuh 60": "Fugitive: presumed dangerous" *"Numbuh 65.3": "like SO annoying" *"Numbuh 86": "ease up, girl" *"Numbuh 363": "creep", alluding to Harvey's behavior in Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. *"Numbuh 9": "highly dangerous". *"Numbuh 10": "hawt". Numbuh 10 was previously described as one of the prettiest girls in KND in Operation H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. *"Numbuh 100": "decommissioned" *"Numbuh 101": "fanboy". *"Numbuh 11": "captured" *"Numbuh 13": "seriously?" Evidently not even the G:KND can stand the unlucky operative. *"Numbuh 12": "traitor", referring to the operative turning traitor in Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R.. *"Numbuh 6": "presumed smelly" *"Numbuh 19th Century": "needs to get with the times". *"Numbuh 275": "awesome" *"Numbuh 440": "decommissioning questionable" *"Numbuh VO5": "great hair", referencing his role as the Leader of Sector HH. *"Numbuh .1", "Numbuh .2", "Numbuh .3", "Numbuh .4": "delightfulized", referring to the fate of Sector Z. Oddly enough, "Numbuh .5" returns "real name constance". *"Numbuh $1.50 an hour": "the G:KND hates lawyers", referring to his role in Operation E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.. *"Numbuh 20/20": "needs new glasses". Still blind as a bat. *"Numbuh One Love": "irie, mon" *"Numbuh 83": "do not make angry", referring to her violent rage attacks. *"Numbuh 84": "cool", repeating his catchphrase. *"Numbuh 85": "still has a bad haircut", referring to the events in Operation D.A.D.D.Y.. *"Numbuh 30C": "brrrrrrrrrrr". In his limited appearances, this operative has tended to display a preference for colder temperatures. The returned string could also refer to Operation A.R.C.T.I.C., when he debuted. *"Numbuh 44a", "Numbuh 44b": "twin planetary decom pending", referring to their status as identical twins. *"Numbuh 48 Flavors": "delicious", referring to his role in being in charge of ice cream in Operation T.R.E.A.T.Y.. *"Numbuh 74.239", "Numbuh Infinity": "earth mission complete". The former was revealed to be an alien, suggesting that the latter operative might likewise be one as well. *"Numbuh 20,000": "that kid is nuts". In his appearances, this operative has tended to go off the deep end. *"Numbuh Rebecca": "currently churning butter" *"Numbuh Ezekiel": "at treehouse raising" *"Numbuh Jebediah": Humorously, contrary to his firm anti-technology stance in Operation A.M.I.S.H., he is stated to be "hiding videogames under his bed". Villains *"Father": "DANGER DANGER DANGER" *"Delightful Children from down the lane": "classified" *"Gramma Stuffum": "earth villain rating: putrid" *"Mr. Boss": "'''earth villain rating: bossy" *"Chester": "earth villain rating: money hungry" *sic "Toiletnator": "like, what-EVER" *"Mr. Fizz ": "earth villain rating: sodaholic" *"Knightbrace": "earth villain rating: cavity prone" *"Potty Mouth ":"earth villain rating: %$@&*@!" *"Professor XXXL":"earth villain rating: Ridiculuth" *"Robin Food":"earth villain rating: Hammy" *"Common Cold": "earth villain rating: gross" *"Crazy Old Cat Lady": "earth villain rating: smells like cat pee" *"Stickybeard": "earth villain rating: saccharine" *"Count Spankulot": "earth villain rating: ouch" *"Nurse Claiborne": "earth villain rating: devious" *"Mr. Mogul ":"earth villain rating: bumbling" *"Cuppa Joe":"earth villain rating: caffeinated" *"Soccer Mom": "earth villain rating: kicky" Other *"adults": "are a dangerous disease". Adulthood being a disease was first mentioned at the end of Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. *"teenagers": "must be cured" *"Kids Next Door": "rules" *"Rainbow monkeys": "oh, so very round and sooper chunky", the second line of the theme song. *"Mushi Sanban": "that kid is nuts" *"G:KND": "rules the universe" *"Numbuh T": "Currently seeking justice" *"Lizzie Devine": "earth mission complete". This affiliation with the G:KND suggests that Numbuh 1's ex-girlfriend is not all she seemed to be. *"Numbuh Eleventy Billion": "temporarily recommissioned", alluding to Tom Warburton's return for the G:KND spinoff. Conversely, "Mr. Warburton" returns "dork". *"curious pictures": "decommissioned". Curious Pictures was the studio that animated the series, the studio went defunct in 2014. *"ben diskin", "cree summer", "dave wittenberg". "jason harris", "jennifer hale": "temporarily recommissioned". All of them voiced characters in the original series, suggesting that they will be making their return for the spinoff. *"dee bradley baker", "lauren tom": "emergency recomissioned". These two voiced Numbuh 4 and 3 respectively, this message suggests that they will be returning as well, this message previously said "voice decomissioned". *"mo willems": "must not drive the bus". Mo Willems was a writer on the original show until he left after Season 5, but continued to offer ideas to Tom Warburton even after his departure. This string refers to one of his books for children, "Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus!" *"morbidcrab": "why you gotta sic did this?" "Morbidcrab" is the name of the YouTube account that first revealed the storyboard trailer. '''FULL LIST CAN BE FOUND HERE i found these from looking through the coding. - dahlon *"grey delisle": "Emergency recommissioned" *"earth": "Leave now" *"tumblr": "recommission everyone" *"facebook": "recommission everyone" *"numbah nine lives": "meow" *"twitter": "recommission everyone" *"youtube": "spread the word" Trivia * The Countdown reached zero on March 31, 2015 11:59PM. CST *The cat to the left blinks * On the tab bar, it will show it as GKND, reference to Galactic KND, suggesting that is what the website really is. *Typing in certain swear words will result in the website telling you to "watch your mouth" or "you're not very nice" Gallery broken site.jpg|The "broken" version of the page now that the countdown has ended. processing.jpg|Images flashing up while processing what you typed in 10987478 1399601623687454 6436198492078878842 o.jpg|count down Category:Websites Category:Games Category:Rainbow Monkey images Category:G:KND